harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Gunilla Wiltersen
Gulla Potter (født Wiltersen) ble født 11.august i 1981. Hun er det yngste barnet av Arthur og Molly Wiltersen, og er også den eneste jenta. Som sine eldre brødre har også Gulla flammende rødt hår. Gulla har brune øyne, er ganske liten og blir ofte sammenlignet med en katt. Selv om hun er liten er hun flink med trylleformler, spesielt med Flaggerbus våden. Gulla startet på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom 1.september 1992. Allerede i dette året var hun en viktig figur, fordi hun ble besatt av Tom Dredolo Vensters sekstenårige jeg, og ble tvunget til å åpne Mysteriekammeret, utsette mange av sine medstudenter for fare, og også skape fare for seg selv. Etter den hendelsen vokste Gulla opp til å bli en freidig ung jente, ved å for eksempel bli en av medlemmene i Humlesnurrlegionen, være med å kjempe i Mysterieavdelingen, Det første Galtvortslaget og Det andre Galtvortslaget. Hun var dessuten en meget god Rumpeldunksspiller, først i rollen som speider, siden som jager på Griffings rumpeldunklag, og dessuten som profesjonell spiller på Holyhead harpies. I løpet av 1998 - 2017 giftet hun seg med Harry Potter, og fikk tre barn i sammen med ham; Albus Severus, Jakob og Lilly. Etter at hun sluttet på rumpeldunklaget ble hun senior Rumpeldunk korrespondent for Aftenprofeten. =Biografi= Tidligere liv (1981 - 1992) Gulla var den eneste av barna til Arthur og Molly Wiltersen, og bodde i Hiet hele sitt liv utenfor Galtvort. Rommet hennes var i tredje etasje med utsikt til frukthagen, og veggene var dekorert med bilder av Skumle søstre og Gwenog Hansen. Ettersom brødrene hennes var ivrige rumpeldunkspillere fikk ikke Gulla muligheten til å spille sammen med dem, men da hun ble seks år, brøt hun seg rett og slett inn i bua og lånte brødrenes sopelimer på rundgang. Gulla ble aldri oppdaget, og da hun testet seg som speider på Griffings rumpeldunklag åtte år senere innrømmet Hermine Grang for Frank Wiltersen at Gulla hadde lånt sopelimene deres etter tur. Gulla hadde alltid sett fram til å starte på Galtvort etter at hennes eldre bror Rulle startet der. Den 1.september i 1991 ble hun med moren sin til King's Cross stasjon i London for å ta farvel med de eldre brødrene sine. Selv om Gulla var for ung til å komme til Galtvort tagg hun moren om å få dra dit. Etter at hun hadde sagt farvel til brødrene sine fant hun ut at Harry Potter var på toget, noe som resulterte i at hun prøvde å overtale moren til å få gå inn og hilse. Da toget gikk fra plattform 9 og 3/4 begynte hun å gråte, tiltross for brødrene hennes lovte henne å sende en mengde ugler (og et toalettsete fra Fred og Frank) fra Galtvort. Sommeren 1992 da Galtvort ekspressen kom til King's Cross stasjon igjen, var Gulla med moren sin for å hente brødrene sine. Etter å ha hilst på dem fikk hun igjen øye på Harry og pekte han ut for moren. Sommeren 1992 Etter at Gulla hadde sett Harry på King cross stasjon gjorde hun ikke mer hele sommeren enn å snakke om ham. Etter at Harry kom til Hiet etter å ha blitt hentet av Gullas eldre brødre: Ronny, Frank og Fred var hun sjenert da hun fikk se ham. Den aller første gangen de møttes var da Gulla kom ned til frokost og oppdaget at han satt ved frokostbordet. Overassket over å se Harry trakk hun seg raskt tilbake til rommet sitt, og da Harry gikk opp til Ronnys rom stirret hun etter ham. I den første tiden Harry var på besøk hos Wiltersene oppførte hun seg veldig klumsete mot ham, og vær gang hun så ham måtte hun være veldig skikkelig, noe som ikke var lett for henne. Den dagen brevene fra Galtvort kom greide hun å skubbe bort i en grøtbolle med en høy latter, og greide å få albuen sin i en smørboks da Harry kom inn på kjøkkenet og spurte henne om hun hadde fått brev fra Galtvort. Gulla dro til Diagonallmenningen med familien sin for å kjøpe skolesaker, entusiasmen hennes var stor over å endelig få dra til Galtvort ble dempet på grunn av Familien Wiltersens økonomiske situasjon, noe som førte til at hun måtte nøye seg med brukt utstyr, inkludert hennes kutter og bøker. I Snirkel og Blæk ble hun allikevel eier av et helt nytt sett av bøker skrevet av Gyldenprinz Gulmedal. Harry som hadde fått hele settet av Gulmedal og som egentlig hadde råd til å kjøpe sitt eget sett, gav dermed Gulla settet og kjøpte ett selv. På grunn av denne elskverdigheten startet Gulla endelig å snakke med Harry, og forsvarte ham da Draco Malfang prøvde å håne ham. Draco var i sammen med faren sin, Lucifus. Herr Malfang tok friheten til å fornærme Wiltersen familien for å oppholde seg i sammen med Grumser og i hans øyne: for å være en skam for hekserisamfunnet. I løpet av møtet puttet han Tom Vensters dagbok i hennes brukte kopi av En begynners guide til Transfigurasjon. Første klasse left|thumb|250px|Gulla i Mysteriekammeret. Gulla startet på Galtvort 1.september. 1992, og ble sortert til Griffing huset. Etterhvert fant hun Tom Vensters dagbok gjemt i resten av sakene hennes og begynte å skrive i den. Og forferdelsen var ikke mindre da dagboka skrev tilbake, noe som førte til at hun startet å utforske minnet til Tom Venster, ved å skrive om hvordan hennes brødre ertet henne, om hvordan hun kom til skolen med brukte kutter og bøker og at hun tenkte at Harry aldri kom til å like henne. Hun gav omtrent hele seg til dagboken, og fortalte dagboken alt om Harry's historie. En gang hadde hun til og med gått ned til Gygrids hytte fordi hun håpet å treffe Harry der. Hun fortsatte å skrive i dagboka, og fortalte sine dypeste engstelser og hemmeligheter. På grunn av hennes avhengighet til dagboken ble forsterket, begynte minnet til Tom Venster å overføre en liten bit av sin egen sjel over i henne, og begynte sakte og sikkert å besette henne og få henne til å gjøre de skrekkeligste ting. I begynnelsen av oktober måned begynte signalene om Gullas besettelse å tre frem på henne. Hun ble ufokusert, men flommen av kulde som spredte seg over borgen gjorde at folk ikke lenger brydde seg med slikt. I tiden rundt den 31. oktober hadde Venster fått fullstendig kontroll over Gulla, og brukte henne til å gjenåpne Mysteriekammeret, slippe ut basilisken som herket der og bruke den til å forsteine Fru Hansen, katten til Argus Nask. Gulla opptredde som oppskaket over angrepet på Fru Hansen, og brødrene hennes forstod at det var slik fordi hun var en katteelsker. Ytterlige to ganger åpnet Gulla kammeret og slapp ut basilisken, ofrene den gangen var Frodrik Fromm og Julius Finkenfjær. Den gangen ble hun enda mer oppskaket, og brødrene hennes tenkte at det var fordi hun satt ved siden av Frodrik i Trylleformler timene, og var redd for at dersom Ronny kom i trøbbel ville han muligens bli utvist. Fred og Frank ble enige om å prøve å få henne til å bli glad, men det de hadde planlagt: å hoppe frem fra en statue som var dekt av belegg og byller. Gulla fortsatte å betro seg til dagboka, selv om hun imidlertid hadde en følelse av at hun holdt på å bli gal. Ofte våknet hun opp full av hønsefjær, uten å huske hvor hun hadde vært på Halloween eller når Frodrik ble angrepet. Hun begynte å forstå at hun angrep alle. Akkurat som brødrene sine bestemte Gulla seg for å være på Galtvort i stedetfor å bli med foreldrene for å besøke Rulle i Egypt. Hun begynte å forstå at det var noe ved dagboken som gjorde henne slik, og bestemte seg dermed for å spyle den ned i ett av toalettene på Doen til Stønne Stina mange uker etter jul. Senere fant Harry den. Fordi hun ble frigjort fra dagboken fikk hun mulighet til å handle som seg selv igjen og på Valentinsdagen i 1993 sendte hun Harry et syngende valentinskort. På grunn av leveringen ble Harrys sekk ødelagt og inneholdet falt ned på bakken. Til Gullas store forferdelse så hun at Harry hadde Venster's dagbok. Om ikke det var nok erklærte Draco Malfang for en stor forsamling at hun hadde sendt ett valentines kort til ham. På grunn av sin redsel over at Harry kunne finne ut om hemmelighetene hennes og at hun også var ansvarlig for angrepene, bestemte hun seg for å vente til guttenes sovesal var tom, før hun gikk opp og ransaket Harrys ting på leting etter dagboka. Etter at hun igjen hadde dagboka med seg, ble hun igjen besatt av Tom Venster og åpnet Mysteriekammeret igjen, den gangen ble to stykker forsteinet: Hermine Grang og Pernille Klarvang. En gang prøvde Gulla og fortelle Ronny og Harry hva som egentlig skjedde, men hun klarte ikke å få ordene ut, og ble avbrutt av Perry. Minnet etter Tom Venster var rasende, fordi han hadde planlagt å få Harry til å komme i egen person. Ettersom Venster skjønte at Harry ganske sikkert ville komme ned til kammeret for å redde Gulla, fikk han Gulla til å skrive noen farvelord på veggen, og deretter gå inn i Mysteriekammeret for å dø. Ettersom Gulla hadde gitt så mye av seg selv til dagboken var hun ikke i stand til å kjempe i mot besettelsen hans, den aller siste tingen hun husker fra Mysteriekammeret var at hun så Tom Venster komme ut av dagboken. Tom Vensters minne hadde planer om at dersom Gulla døde ville det gjøre slik at Tom Venster ble sterkere. Ettersom Tom ble sterkere begynte Gullas livskraft å tappe seg ut, helt til hun var helt bevisstløs. Da Gulla våknet igjen fant hun ut at det var Harry som hadde reddet henne, og samtidig ødelagt Tom Vensters dagbok ved å ødelegge den med en basilisktann. Etter at det ble avslørt for henne hva Harry hadde gjort ble hun både engstelig og redd, og var dessuten sikker på at hun kom til å bli utvist fra skolen. Etter at hun i sammen med Ronny, Harry og Gulmedal fløy opp til overgrunnen igjen med Føniksen Vulcan, møtte hun foreldrene sine på Humlesnurr's kontor. På grunn av hennes skrekk ville ikke Humlesnurr bebreide henne for noe ved å si at visere og eldre trollmenn hadde blitt naive av Fyrst Voldemort, og sendte henne til Sykestua for å få igjen forstanden og ved å gi henne et krus med kakao. Etter besøket på sykestua hadde endelig Gulla fått tilbake full livskraft, og var avslappet og glad resten av sommerterminet. På slutten av skoleåret dro hun i følge med brødrene hennes: Ronny, Fred, Frank og Perry, og Harry og Hermine til King cross stasjon. Turen tilbrakte hun ved å spille svartespreng sammen med de andre. Andre klasse Sommeren i 1993 dro Gulla i sammen med familien sin på ferie til Egypt, for å besøke Kalle. Grunnen til at de fikk reise var at Herr Wiltersen hadde vunnet en pengepremie på 700 galleoner i den årlige konkuransen i Aftenprofeten: Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Hun besøkte flere forskjellige gravkamre, men hennes mor ville ikke gi henne adgang til det siste pga. mumier. Dagen før Gulla startet sitt andre år på Galtvort tilbringte hun i Den lekke heksekjel i sammen med familien sin, og nok en gang møtte hun Harry. Dagen etter da Gulla og brødrene hennes var på plattform 9 og 3/4 møtte Gulla og Harrys blikk, en av grunnene til det var at delte en latterbølge da de oppdaget hvordan Perry oppførte seg mot Pernille Klarvang. På Galtvorts ekspressen var Gulla avskilt fra brødrene hennes, men da toget stoppet på grunn av desperanter fant hun veien til den kupèen hvor Harry, Ronny, Hermine og Professor Lupus satt. Da desperantene kom var Gulla en av dem det gikk verst utover pga. hennes besettelse av Tom Vensters dagbok året før. Hun ble veldig blek, og hadde en gal rystelse, hulket og måtte få trøst av Hermine. Senere på året, etter at Harry hadde falt av sopelimen sin under en Rumpeldunk kamp, besøkte Gulla ham på Sykestua. For at Harry skulle føle seg litt bedre hadde hun laget et kort med ønske om god bedring som sang skingrende hver gang det ble åpnet. Sommeren 1994 og verdensmesterskapet i Rumpeldunk right|thumb|300px|(F.V)[[Hermine Grang|Hermine, Harry, Gulla, Ronny, Fred og Frank. ]] Mestparten av sommeren tilbrang Gulla i sammen med Hermine, som var på besøk i Hiet før og etter Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk. Fordi de delte Gullas rom, og siden også telt under Verdensmesterskapet i Rumpeldunk vokste vennskapet deres raskt. Gulla bevisstgjorde sin interesse for Harry til Hermine, og Hermine sa at hun måtte slappe mer av når Harry var tilstede og ba henne vise ham hva hun virkelig var i stedetfor å nesten ikke å snakke mens de var i samme rom. Hermine ba Gulla dessuten om å begynne med å gå ut med andre gutter. Selvom hun enda var sjenert på grunn av Harry hørte hun på det Hermine hadde rådet henne til og slappet av og tilbringte mye tid sammen med Hermine, Harry og Ronny. Hun reiste til Verdensmesterskapet i rumpeldunk med flertallet av familien, og ble redd da Dødseterne kom til teltplassen etter at Irland hadde vunnet. Tredje klasse Da det ble avholdt juleball i forbindelse med Tretrollmannsturneringen i 1994 ble Gulla bedt med av Nilus Langballe, etter at Hermine hadde sagt nei til ham. Etter at Fleur Delacour hadde ignorert hennes bror, Ronny etter han hadde spurt om å gå på ball med Fleur trøstet hun ham. Hun ble ganske lei seg da hun fikk høre at Harry hadde spurt Cho Chang om å bli med på ball. På juleballet møtte hun Mikkel Kroken, og de to begynte å date. Sommeren 1995 Gulla dro i likhet med de andre i familien til Grimmoldsplass 12 på begynnelsen av sommerferien, hun hjalp til med å rengjøre huset der. Hun fikk vite sannheten om Sirius Svaart og ble kjent med Nymfadora Dult, som på mange måter ble som en storesøster for henne og Hermine. Gulla var svært glad for å se Harry da han dukket opp midt i sommerferien, og var ikke lengre sjenert i hans nærvær. Da Sirius sa at Harry fikk komme å høre om Voldemort, fikk alle de andre være med bortsett fra Gulla ettersom at hun var for ung. Hun ble meget irritert på moren sin, men var nødt til å gå opp på rommet. Fjerde klasse Som flere andre, var også Gulla sterkt i mot Venke Dolorosa Ufferts regime ved Galtvort. Da hun fikk beskjed om at Harry skulle starte opp en forsvarsgruppe for å lære dem ulike formler, møtte hun opp på det første møtet på Galthodet i sammen med Mikkel Kroken. Det var Gulla som fant på gruppens navn: Humlesnurrlegionen. Etter at Griffing hadde spilt en kamp mot Smygard fikk Gulla stillingen som Speider fordi Harry ble utestengt fra Rumpeldunk. Ved juletider snudde imidlertidig lykken til Gulla da hennes far ble angrepet av Nagini i Magidepartementet. Dermed dro hun til Grimmoldsplass 12 i sammen med brødrene sine og Harry. Da Gulla fikk se at alt var i orden med faren ble hun glad og gav ham en klem. Gulla dro tilbake til Galtvort, men retunerte til Grimmoldsplass ved juletider, og besøkte i sammen med de andre faren igjen. Under tiden på St.Mungos ble hun i sammen med Harry, Ronny og Hermine vitne til sannheten om foreldrene til Nilus Langballe, at de hadde blitt torturert til galskap av Dødsetere under Den andre trollmannskrigen. Da Gulla returnerte til Galtvort etter ferien spilte hun sin første kamp som speider på Griffing laget mot Håsblås laget. Gulla fanget gullsnoppen, men til tross for dette så tapte Griffing kampen. Etterhvert som tiden gikk ble forholdet mellom Gulla og Harry stadig nærmere, og rundt påsketider innrømte han overfor henne at han måtte snakke med Sirius Svaart. Gulla gikk til Fred og Frank og ba de om å finne på en avledningmanør. Senere utpå våren spilte Gulla sin andre rumpeldunkkamp mot Ravnklo laget, hun klarte å ta Gullsnoppen før Cho Chang og sikret dermed Griffing laget seirer i huscupen. Kort tid etter kampen ble det slutt mellom henne og Mikkel, fordi sistnevnte ble sur da Ravnklo tapte. Etter at Harry hadde hatt et syn om at Sirius ble torturert i Mysterieavdelingen, gav han beskjed om dette til Ronny og Hermine som bad ham sjekke med Grimmoldsplass 12 for sikkerhets skyld. Ronny tilbød seg å legge ut et falsk spor om at Gnav var på ferde et stykke unna i borgen. Gulla og Lulla Lunekjær tilbød seg å være vakter i korridoren, og advare alle som kom mot korridoren om at det var Strupegass der. Men dette hjalp ikke stort, Venke Dolorosa Uffert visste nemlig hvor Gnav virkelig befant seg, og fikk Inkvistorialtroppen med seg til å få tak i samtlige. Også Nilus Langballe ble tatt, fordi han prøvde å hjelpe. 250px|right|thumb|Gulla, Harry, Nilus, Ronny, Hermine og Lulla i Mysterieavdelingen I likhet med Nilus og Lulla insisterte Gulla på å bli med Harry, Ronny og Hermine for å kikke etter Sirius i London. For å komme seg dit måtte de bruke Dystraler. De brukte gjesteinngangen til Magidepartementet for å komme seg til Mysterieavdelingen. Da de ankom rommet med profetiene var det ingen tegn til Sirius. Etter at Harry hadde rørt en profeti hvor hans navn stod, ble de seks omringet av Dødsetere, og Gulla ble utsatt for Martyriusforbannelsen fra Bellatrix DeMons. Grunnen til at Bellatrix brukte forbannelsen på henne var for å prøve og få Harry til å gi i fra seg profetien. Gulla brukte i likhet med de andre Eksplosio for å komme seg vekk fra dødseterne. Etter dette ble Gulla, Lulla og Ronny skilt fra de tre andre og ble jaget rundt i flere forskjellige rom. Da de kom til Rommet med solsystemet, fikk en av dødseterne tak i Gulla og brakk ankelen hennes. Det førte til at Lulla brukte eksplosio-formelen mot Pluto slik at dødseteren fikk planeten i ansiktet. Etter det hjalp Lulla henne i sikkerhet, men ettersom Gulla var i sjokk, var hun ikke med i resten av kampen. Ikke så lenge etterpå ble profetien knust slik at dødseterne ikke skulle få tak i den, så kom flere medlemmer av Føniksordenen også til stede. Da Gulla kom tilbake til Galtvort, ble hun sendt direkte til Sykestua for å få fikset ankelen sin. På toget hjem fra Galtvort fortalte Gulla at hun hadde slått opp med Mikkel Kroken, som hadde blitt sur da Griffing laget slo Ravnklo laget i Rumpeldunk. Da sa Ronny at hun burde velge bedre neste gang. Gulla ble etterhvert kjæreste med Tommy Ding, noe som irriterte Ronny. Hun trøstet også Harry som hadde mistet Gudfaren Sirius Svaart III da han ble drept av Bellatrix DeMons. Femte klasse Sommerferien i 1996 tilbringte Gulla hjemme i Hiet i sammen med Harry, Ronny og Hermine. Store deler av ferien brukte hun på å irritere seg over Rulles nye kjæreste, Fleur Delacour. Videre brukte hun mye tid på å spille rumpeldunk med de andre, ettersom hun ønsket å bli valgt som Jager til Griffing laget i rumpeldunk. Da Wiltersene senere besøkte Fred og Franks morrobutikk Wiltersens wærste i Diagonallmenningen kjøpte hun miniblæren Arnold, hennes første kjæledyr. På Galtvortekspressen møtte Gulla Tommy Ding, men møtet ble forstyrret fordi Sakarias Smutt lurte på hvordan det hadde vært å kjempe i Mysterieavdelingen. Tilslutt ble hun så irritert på Sakarias at hun brukte en Flaggerbus-våde på ham, dette ble lagt merke til av Horatsion E.F Snilehorn som inviterte henne til lunsj i kupeèen hans, han hadde allerede invitert endel andre studenter. Gulla var i blant dem som deltok på uttaksprøven til Griffing laget, hun utmerket seg veldig som jager og fikk dermed komme inn på laget. Etter treningen ble Gulla oppdaget mens hun kysset Tommy av Ronny og Harry, og Ronny ba henne om å ikke kysse i all offentlighet. Dette førte til en diskusjon mellom henne og Ronny, for hun argumenterte for at han bare mente at det var galt, ettersom han aldri hadde kysset noen selv. Kategori: 19 år etter Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Familien Wiltersen Kategori:Hekser Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Speidere Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Rumpeldunkspillere Kategori:Fødsler 1981 Kategori:Sortert i 1992